ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Reboot
Ben 10 is a reboot of the 2005 Cartoon Network series of the same name. It airs in 2018 on Cartoon Network in North America. Building on the franchise about the kid hero Ben Tennyson, Ben 10 introduces a sixteen-year-old Ben, a shy and quiet high school student living in the small town of Bellwood, But When Ben finds the Omnitrix, a mysterious watch that transforms him into 10 different aliens, a world of extraterrestrial superpowers opens up to him. Produced by Cartoon Network Studios, the series is created and executive produced by Man of Action, with John Fang on board as supervising producer but also as executive producer. Characters Benjamin Kirby Tennyson: 'the main character of the series. was a normal Sixteen-year-old boy until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew to be a true hero. '''Jonesy Smith: '''One of Ben's Best friends and one of the few who know about ben's Powers, He also appears to have some knowledge about aliens. '''Cooper Daniels: '''One of Ben's best friends and one of the few who knows about ben's powers, Cooper is a technopath, able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien at will. He can telekinetically disassemble and reassemble any technology as well as telepathically interface and communicate with machines to analyze and gather information. '''Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson: '''Ben's cousin, Gwen shares a love-hate family relationship with Ben. Before discovering her dormant magical and Anodite powers, she helps Ben by simply using her innate cleverness and intelligence. She is known to be a capable gymnast and martial artist and has received a black belt in karate and taekwondo. '''Kai Green: '''a Navajo girl who is Ben's love interest. '''Cash Murray: '''one of Ben's school's bullies. '''J.T.: '''a bully and Cash's Best Friend '''Maxwell "Max" Tennyson: '''a semi-retired member of the Plumbers--an inter-planetary law enforcement group--and Ben and Gwen's paternal grandfather. Ben's First Aliens '''Heatblast: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. '''Diamondhead: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. '''XLR8: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. '''Four Arms: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramandfrom the planet Khoros. '''Grey Matter: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. '''Stinkfly: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterranfrom the planet Lepidopterra. '''Upgrade: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. '''Cannonbolt: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. '''Wildvine: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. '''Arctiguana: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardillfrom the planet X'Nelli. Ben's Second Aliens '''Swampfire: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. '''Echo Echo: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. '''Humungousaur: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurianfrom the planet Terradino. '''Jetray: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. '''Big Chill: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. '''Chromastone: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien. '''Brainstorm: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustaceanfrom the planet Encephalonus IV. '''Spidermonkey: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arachnichimpfrom the planet Aranhaschimmia. '''Lodestar: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian '''Rath: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Ben's Third Aliens '''Blitzwolfer: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo in the Anur System. '''Snare-oh: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos of the Anur System. '''Frankenstrike: '''theOmnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. '''Ghostfreak: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. '''Whampire: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a functionally extinct species known as Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. '''Ripjaws: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volannfrom the planet Piscciss. '''Upchuck: '''the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII '''Ditto: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. '''Eye Guy: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. '''Way Big: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Ben's Fourth Aliens '''Water Hazard: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orishanfrom an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. '''AmpFibian: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Amperi from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. '''Armodrillo: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava in the Andromeda Galaxy. '''Terraspin: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aeriofrom the planet Aldabra in the Andromeda Galaxy. '''NRG: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the Andromeda Galaxy. '''Fasttrack: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. '''Shocksquatch: ' the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecusfrom the planet Pattersonea. 'Clockwork: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. '''Kickin Hawk: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Bird-Like Alien. '''Alien X: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Ben's Fifth Aliens '''Feedback: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the Teslavorr nebula. '''Bloxx: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. '''Gravattack: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. '''Crashhopper: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Bug-like alien. '''Astrodactyl: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from Terradino. '''Bullfrag: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean from anunknown planet. '''Buzzshock: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nosedeenian from the Nosedeen Quasar. '''Goop: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. '''ChamAlien: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. '''Atomix: '''the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an humanoid robotic-like alien Villains '''Vilgax: '''an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy, Vilgax's singular goal is to acquire the Omnitrix device, and use its technology to build an army with each troop capable of transforming into aliens. Being able to command such an unstoppable force would allow him to rule the entire universe. Though he originally chased Ben Tennyson merely because of this, and had few concerns about his fate once he had the Omnitrix. The several failures the boy caused him, as well as his imprisonment in the Null Void by his hands, his hatred for Ben grew to the point that he seems to want to kill him as much as, if not more than, getting the Omnitrix. '''Zs'Skayr: '''the Ectonurite High Ecto-Lord ofAnur Phaetos and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He was originally stuck in the form of Ghostfreak, but over time, he managed to gain control over it and escape the Omnitrix, becoming one of Ben Tennyson's most dangerous enemies. '''Hex: '''a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his vast magic powers and currently lives in a large tower-like building. '''Doctor Aloysius James Animo: '''one of Ben Tennyson's enemies, a mad scientist obsessed with genetic experiments on animals. '''Zombozo: '''cruel and creepy clown mastermind with some similarities to the Joker from Batman. Zombozo was mostly hard to defeat for Ben because he was afraid of clowns. However, Ben managed to conquer this fear and defeat Zombozo. '''Billy Billions: '''Ben's childhood rival, though technically speaking, their rivalry was one-sided, as Ben was unaware that Billy even existed. '''Rojo: '''the leader of a heavily-armed female bikergang '''Charmcaster: '''the niece/apprentice of Hex '''Darkstar: '''He has the ability to drain life force from living beings in physical contact. He gained a grudge against Benand his team after they accidentally caused him to turn into an awful zombie-like being who has to wear a helmet to hide his face. His plans usually involve gaining back his original face and feeding himself. '''Forever Knights: '''an organization of knights frequently fought by Ben and the gang on many occasions. '''Circus Freak Trio: '''villains who work for Zombozo '''Fistrick: '''a small time crime lord and arms dealer operating out of Bellwood. He operates by stealing alien technology, strongly implying to have killed the previous owner, reverse engineering it, using Megawhatts to power it, and selling it to the highest bidder. '''Clancy: '''A villain with the ability to talk to and control any type of insect. '''Nyancy Chan: '''a female human villain with the power to control feline species. '''Albedo: '''Albedo is Azmuth's former assistant. He is originally a Galvan but he now resembles a clone of Ben through his nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. His Omnitrix synced itself with Ben's against his will, causing his default form to resemble Ben, to his great distaste. He first appeared exactly like Ben and wore exactly the same clothing. But after his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse that damaged his DNA and thus his form, inverting his colors. This made his hair white, his skin slightly paler, his eyes red, his eyebrows black and turned the colors of his jacket from green with white stripes to red with black stripes. '''Maltruant: '''a rogue Chronosapien '''Malware: '''a mutated Galvanic Mechamorph '''Dr. Psychobos: '''an evil and psychotic Cerebrocrustacean scientist who invented theNemetrix with the help of Malware. '''Khyber: '''He was hired by Dr. Psychobos to obtain DNA samples of predatory aliens for the Nemetrix. He later teams up withAlbedo and helps him in his plans for revenge. He is allegedly the greatest huntsman in the galaxy, who has hunted down both sapient and non-sapient beings. '''Viktor: '''a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He has former henchmen, the Yenaldooshi and the Mummy. He, along with Crüjo and Kuphulu, is one of Zs'Skayr's loyal servants. '''Psyphon: ' Vilgax's servant and right-hand man. He is and will always be extremely loyal to Vilgax. 'Vulkanus: '''a Detrovite criminal who utilizes a large mechanical suit to make up for his small size. '''Negative 13: '''a mercenary team of antagonists who members were Vilgax, Animo, Hex, Rojo, Vulkanus, Albedo, Khyber, Malware, Darkstar, Psyphon, Dr.Psychobos, Fistrick, and Billy Billions '''Captain Kork: '''he was capturing various random ships and bottling them to sell to ship collectors in the universe for profit '''Inspector 13: '''Inventor,Scientist, and Arms Dealer '''Vreedle Brothers: '''Bounty Hunters '''Sublimino: '''a short-tempered and midget-sized villain with hypnotic powers. '''Sixsix: '''a genetically mutated Sotoraggian from the planet Sotoragg. '''Sunder: '''an alien bounty hunter '''Kraab: '''a cybernetically-enhanced Piscciss Premann '''Diagon: '''an extra-dimensional demonic entity who tried to invade this dimension with the help of his Lucubra army during Earth's medieval era. He was banished back to his dimension when Sir George defeated him by cutting out his heart withAscalon, a powerful weapon given to him by Azmuthnearly one thousand years ago. '''Flame Keepers' Circle: '''a secretive cult that worships the extradimensional being known as Diagon '''Incurseans: '''a race of toad-like aliens who are intergalactic conquerors. '''Rooters: '''the former secret Black Ops wing of the Null Void Plumbers and a splinter faction of the organization as a whole. they went rogue and split from the Plumbers, creating a rift. They made their main goal the elimination of Ben Tennyson, believing that he is not worthy of the Omnitrix, and that his presence might be a threat to the Universe. '''Adwaita: ' a Geochelone Aerio who mastered magic thousands of years ago. He is an evil mystic being, considered to be the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. Allies '''Azmuth: '''the creator of the Omnitrix, along with numerous other inventions and creations. He is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a very respected scientist throughout the universe. '''Sevenseven: '''Works for Azmuth to protect the Omnitrix '''Tetrax Shard: '''works for Azmuth to Protect the Omnitrix '''Professor Paradox: '''a time traveling professor who can travel anywhere in space or time, within reason. While he forgot his true name from centuries being trapped in a separate reality, he now goes by the name "Professor Paradox," after taking a liking to being referred to as such. '''Galactic Enforcers: '''a group of alien superheroes who act as protectors of the galaxy. '''Plumbers: '''an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that makes use of many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect the planets in the universe from various alien threats and attacks. '''Ester: '''She is currently the leader of the Kraahowho live under Bellwood. '''Professor Blarney T. Hokestar: '''a con-man and current smoothie salesman '''Bezel: '''The Father of Magic The '''SECT (Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team), known as SACT (Special Alien Containment Team)''': '''a SAD black-ops military unit that captures aliens and takes them to Area 51, which is illegal under interstellar law. '''Myaxx: '''Azmuth's assistant '''Pax: '''an alien rights activist Secondary characters '''Eunice: '''A girl from ben's school '''Julie Yamamoto: '''Star tennis player at school '''Carl Tennyson: '''the father of Ben. '''Sandra Tennyson: '''Ben's mother '''Clyde Fife: '''Ben Tennyson's cousin '''Vera Tennyson: '''the great-aunt of Ben '''Jennifer Nocturne: '''Miss popular in high school '''Edward White: '''the principal of Ben's school '''Ignacius Baumann: '''a local shop keeper '''Hervé: '''Photographer '''Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson: '''the older cousin ofBen, Gwen's older brother, and son of Frank andNatalie Tennyson. '''Frank Tennyson: '''the father of Gwen and Ken '''Natalie Tennyson: '''the mother of Gwen '''Verdona: '''the partner of Max Tennyson, the mother of Carl and Frank Tennyson, and the grandmother of Ben, Gwen, Kenneth. '''Gordon Tennyson: '''the middle brother of Vera Tennyson and Max Tennyson and the father of Joel Tennyson. Unlike Max's side of the family, he, his wife Betty Jean Tennyson, and their son, are all members of the Plumbers. '''Betty Jean Tennyson: '''a Plumber who married Gordon Tennyson. She is the mother of Joel Tennyson, who later became a Plumber himself. '''Joel Tennyson: '''Max's nephew and a member of the Plumbers. '''Camille Mann-Tennyson: '''a Lenopan. She wanted peace on Earth by getting married to the PlumberJoel Tennyson. Her Lenopan form is humanoid, but according to the flashback, it seemed that she had changed after she met Joel. '''Lucy Mann: '''She is Camille's cousin, and comes to her wedding to perform as the flower girl. Like Camille and Camille's parents, Lucy is a Lenopan. She is at this moment, Joel Tennyson's cousin-in-law, and was one of the few Lenopans not to be involved in the sabotage of the marriage. Episodes 1.And Then There Were 10 2.Hunted 3.The Alliance 4.Last Laugh 5.Big Fat Alien Wedding 6.Arrested Development 7.Side Effects 8.Secrets 9.Truth 10.Grudge Match 11.Camp Fear 12.Ben 10 vs. The Negative 13: Part 1 13.Ben 10 vs. The Negative 13: Part 2 14.Survival Skills 15.Road Trip Rumble 16.Let the Games Begin 17.Sleep away Camper 18.Hijacked 19. Speeded Out 20.Snack Break 21.Dogged Pursuit 22.Handle with Care 23.Radio Dazed 24.Secret of the Omnitrix: part 1 25.Secret of the Omnitrix: part 2 26.Secret of the Omnitrix: part 3 Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Man of Action Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:2018